Warmth
by SageMasterAlex
Summary: Lisanna's return has drugged up uncertain feelings from her and Natsu. Can things return to what they were or more? More ominous threats lurk in the future and a certain individual shall come to aid Fairy Tail in it's darkest days. Can they find the true strength to overcome overwhelming odds.
1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

Welcome everyone to my second fanfic. Let's get started right away. I pick up right at the return from Edolas.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Lisanna..." Natsu mumbled wide-eyed at the person Panther-Lily had captured. The rest of them stood there in shock and disbelief. Lily had just dragged Lisanna into the clearing. Gathering her wits she noticed all the eyes on her. She saw the real Natsu or rather her Natsu standing there.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed jumping him and knocking him to the ground while still bound by the ropes she was captured in. "I finally get to see you..."

"Happy...Gray, Erza. It's been so long...Lucy and a smaller Wendy..." Lisanna said greeting everyone in tearful joy.

"Lisanna!" Natsu cried jumping her with Happy. He was just staring before, as if it was another one of those dreams. Soon though he realized that this was not another of those taunting dreams, that she had actually returned to him. His gleeful embrace was stopped short by Erza, who was still suspicious of the maiden.

"Hold on. Are you really our Lisanna? What's going on?" Erza questioned and Lisanna then explained the whole story. How she had been sucked into the anima and lived in Edolas' Fairy Tail. After the explanation they had all accepted that she had been their Lisanna and then went off to the church where Mirajane and Elfman had been mourning her death.

Standing before her grave they heard what had been her voice. To them it was a hopeful dream or taunting memories. After realizing it was real, they turned to see their once dead sister running towards them; only a sight they had in dreams. This time it was real and they welcomed her home.

After the long reunion in the rain, they all returned to the guild. Everyone was shocked at her return, but nobody thought on the reason she was here before they jumped her as Natsu had. Of course, Elfman's protective nature had gotten in everyone's way. Makarov soon step forward and welcomed his long lost child back into the guild. Soon the welcoming back party ensued and everybody was in high spirits.

"It's good to see the guild is as rowdy as ever. Eh, Master?" Gildarts said to Makarov who was sitting on the counter beside him.

"Yes. It always hurts to lose one of our family, but today we got one back." Makarov said. Gildarts looked over and saw the actual age of the Guild Master showing. He didn't act it, but he was getting old. Gildarts returned to looking at the party. It was suppose to be a cheerful party and seeing his Master in that state was a real damper.

"Oi, Gildarts. Come fight me." Natsu yelled at Gildarts who was just sitting at the bar. Gildarts let a smile slide seeing Natsu in a good mood.

"I'm not in the mood. Maybe later." Gildarts said. Natsu not accepting the reply started walking towards him.

"I'll just bring the fight to you then." Natsu said raising his fist. Gildarts quickly smacked him and sent him flying across the guild.

"I told you. I'm not in the mood for a fight." Gildarts said as Natsu climbed through the hole his body created in the wall. Gray let a comment slide and Natsu was right on him ready for a fight. They started fighting and soon the entire guild was caught up in the brawl.

"Everybody sure is happy, especially Natsu. He hasn't been this happy since I returned." Gildarts said watching the all out brawl.

"He was affected just as much as Mira and Elfman were." Makarov noted.

"I know, I saw it. It was a shame someone as young as him dealt with such a pain." Gildarts said remembering the day he returned and his mention of Lisanna.

"It is, but he can let go of it now."

"So, who do you think will make the first move?" Gildarts asked ready for a bit of gossip.

"Hm?" Makarov asked as if not knowing what he meant.

"Don't act innocent, Master. You know what I'm talking about. Lisanna keeps glancing his way and it's obvious Natsu is glad she is back."

"Oh, that. Who knows, maybe never. If anybody it would be Lisanna." Makarov said still playing the innocent party.

"Your probably right. Natsu is a good man, but he sure is stupid. Maybe I can give him a little shove. Knowing him he would slip up and say something wrong at every chance he had." Gildarts said imagining the future. Makarov let out a laugh thinking the same as him.

"Things are going to get interesting." Makarov said.

"They sure are. If you will excuse me, Master. I am going home now, it's been a long day and I am not as young as I use to be." Gildarts said leaving for the exit.

"You can't leave yet, Gildarts. You still have to fight me!" Natsu called from the fray he was in.

"I said later, Natsu. Why don't you come by my place sometime. Good Night, Natsu. Welcome back, Lisanna." Gildarts said. Natsu was now left puzzled with what he wanted to talk about. Lisanna was sitting at a table near the aisle where Gildarts was walking. She had been sitting there with her sibling who have yet to leave her side.

"Thanks, good night." she called to him when he just walked out the door. Natsu returned to fighting and the night went on for a little longer. Eventually they all fell asleep in the guild.

* * *

The morning came and Lisanna awakened. She found herself in her siblings arms and tore herself from their protective grasp. She got up and saw she was the first to wake up. She looked over at Natsu and saw him sleeping with Happy. She smiled a loving smile and remembered the time they had spent together years ago. Those memories were the happiest of her life.

Years after playing their childish game of being a family, they had become inseparable. They were each others best friend and some dared to say more, which they both denied the accusation. While away for those two years she had come to acknowledge her true feelings for the young dragon slayer. It was true that someone doesn't realize what they had until it was gone and Lisanna felt the pain of having Natsu gone from her life. She desired more than just a friendship at that point, but she couldn't begin to imagine how Natsu felt.

She was torn from her mind by her sister. She was embarrassed to have been caught staring, but it was only her sister, whom she trusted more than anyone.

"You missed him a lot?" Mira asked quietly.

"Yes, I did. I'm worried though, things may never be the same." Lisanna said with worry. She trusted her sister and was certain she would tell no one.

"Of course they won't be." Mira said with a disturbing confidence. Lisanna's worried mood had become much more depressed. Seeing so, Mira tried to fix her rash statement. "Things wouldn't go back to exactly how they were before. To much has happened for it to be just like before, we both know that. We have all lived the last two years with pain in our hearts and it has made us realize what we have. I can see you look at him with much more than the eyes of just a friend. Unless I am mistaken, you want much more than what you had before. This time around, don't let things slip out of your grasps."

"Thank you, Mira, but what if he moved on? What will I do then?" Lisanna asked with new worry.

"He hasn't." Gildarts said finally moving from the seat on the bar he was occupying, also revealing the Master had awoken.

"Gildarts! I thought you had left. How much have you heard?" Lisanna asked even more embarrassed.

"Calm yourself. I have been here for about half an hour. I could already tell by looking at you how you feel. Don't worry. When I returned from my mission I had asked Natsu about you, without knowing what happened. I never saw Natsu that like. He was good at hiding his pain, but your death hit him hard." Gildarts said. Lisanna had a slight relief, but an immediate feeling of guilt appeared over her. Gildarts seeing his mistake and hurried to comfort her.

"Don't go blaming yourself, Lisanna. It wasn't your fault you were sucked into Edolas and there wasn't anything you could do to get back. You also suffered over there and you managed to make the Fairy Tail over there much more happier while there." Gildarts said recalling the stories he heard of Edolas.

"Thanks. I know it wasn't my fault, but I can't help feeling a bit guilty." Lisanna said.

"Don't do that, Lisanna." Makarov had finally said.

"Master?" Lisanna had asked finally recognizing his appearance.

"You have been given a new chance at life. Don't let your guilt over the past ruin your future. We are all happy you have returned and nobody blames you for what happened. It is best we look towards the future now." Makarov said offering his wisdom. If he hadn't been old before, that statement confirmed it.

"Thank you, everyone. I feel much better now. I think I better head home now and get ready for the day." Lisanna said grateful.

"I'll wake Elfman and we can all go home." Mira said as she woke her brother and they all preceded to go home. Gildarts and Makarov remained in the guild waiting for the remaining members to wake up.

"Natsu is lucky to have someone like her after him." Gildarts said to Makarov once they had left.

"He is, but does he realize just how lucky he is."

"If he doesn't, I'll make sure the fool realizes." Gildarts said.

* * *

It had been two days since Lisanna's return. Lisanna barely had a moment away from her siblings. She understood their over protective nature, but hoped it would calm down over time.

Natsu was on his way to Gildarts' place. Happy was off with Wendy and Charle. He had been insistent on winning Charle's heart and didn't give a moments rest. He walked towards the house still wondering why he asked him over.

He felt a hole in his heart fill up with her return. He wasn't surprised that it had, but what surprised him was that he still didn't feel content with it. He wanted more, but he had yet to fully grasp it. His mind also worried that Lisanna may have changed. She had returned, but was she the same Lisanna that left him two years ago?

"Hey, Gildarts. I'm here." Natsu said opening the door and ending his internal struggles.

"Hey, Natsu. Come in and take a seat." Gildarts said waving him over to a chair next to him.

"So why did you want me to come over?" Natsu asked taking his seat at the table.

"You haven't guessed the reason?"

"Nope." Natsu said.

"Ah. I should have assumed this. It's about you and Lisanna."

"Yeah, what about us." Natsu said in an oblivious manner.

"Do I need to beat it into you. Lisanna is back now. Before I left last time you two were just like a couple and from what I have seen you two have barely said a few words to each other these last two days." Gildarts said straightforward.

"Well, it's nice she is back. I haven't had a moment to talk to her; Elfman and Mir haven't left her side since she came back. I was also hoping things would just go back to how they were." Natsu said honestly which earned a disappointed sigh from Gildarts.

"You should know it won't go that smoothly. Besides, you like her, don't you?" Gildarts said keeping his eye on Natsu. Natsu sat there trying to collect his thought and he couldn't hide the small blush that came to his face. "No need to be embarrassed. Were just two men here, you can tell me. I think it was obvious to the entire guild that two years ago you two would have been a couple. I doubt her feelings or yours has gone away. From what I saw the day I returned you still felt deeply about her. Am I right?"

"Of course I was upset about her death. She was my best friend, who wouldn't be." Natsu said ignoring his question.

"Do you like her as more than a friend?" Gildarts asked again.

"Well...I'm not sure. At least not anymore. Two years is a long time and things aren't the same.." he admitted.

"Love is not something that can be faked. I have seen many women in my life, but there was only one woman I truly loved and married. Give it time and you'll find out. Just don't let it slip through your hands like it had before." Gildarts said speaking from his many years of experience.

"Yes." Natsu said deep in thought.

"Enough about that. You don't want to screw this up, so I'm going to teach you all I know on how to treat a lady properly." Gildarts said trying to lift the mood.

"What!? No, thanks, Gildarts, but I think I already got that covered." Natsu said becoming more embarrassed and standing up.

"Hardly. I'm surprised you know what a woman is, much less how to treat them. If you want a chance with them then who better than me to teach you. And if you ever want a fight with me, you'll take my advice." Natsu sat there weighing the decision in his mind. His last sentence had decided his conclusion. Natsu reluctantly sat there as Gildarts went on with his advice.

After several hours Natsu stumbled out of Gildarts. He was surprised that Gildarts had rambled on for hours. It was an understatement to say he knew a thing or two. Natsu wasn't a stranger to the birds and bees. Being around the guild as long as he had he picked up on a few things, but Gildarts took things to levels he never knew existed or wanted to know existed. Seeing a restless night before him, he went home and hoped Happy would find his own way home.

* * *

Natsu grumbled awake that morning. He saw Happy had found his way home and was sleeping soundly. The sun was just rising on the horizon. Knowing he wouldn't get to asleep again he got up and ready for the day.

Not wanting to waste another moment, he decided a mission would be what he needed to find his true feelings. He felt something in the pit of his gut appear. It was something he hadn't felt for years and it took him a moment to figure out what it was. After finding the word, he realized he was nervous.

Hating the feeling, he waked Happy and headed towards the guild. Very few Mages were awake that early so the guild was pretty empty. He saw Mirajane and Lisanna sitting at the counter. Elfman was gone or had yet to awaken. Macao and Wakaba were sitting at their usual table gossiping. There were a few other members sitting at their respective tables. Nobody on his team had arrived yet.

"Good Morning, everyone." Natsu said taking a seat at a table near the bar and Happy sitting across from him.

"Good Morning, Natsu." Mirajane greeted from behind the counter.

"Hey, Natsu." Lisanna said. If her memories of two years ago were still correct, then she knew it was not normal for Natsu to be up so early. She wondered what would have brought him to the guild so early.

"The usual?" Mirajane asked.

"Yep." Natsu said tiredly.

"I'll help, Mira. Don't fall asleep on us, Natsu." Lisanna said to him as she walked by to help Mira.

"I won't." he answered. Natsu sat there trying to fully awake himself. He needed to be on top of things if he didn't want to slip up. The nervousness he felt wasn't helping and he wasn't even sure why he was nervous. He had gone on missions with her before so it shouldn't be any different. Or was it a fear endorsed nervousness. Was it fear she was still lost to him, or perhaps fear of what to do if she was truly back. He was dragged back to reality when he noticed Lisanna bringing his meal.

"Here you go, Natsu." Lisanna said setting it down.

"Thanks, Lisanna." he said hoping to defeat an nervousness that dared to show.

"You need anything else?" she asked before returning to the kitchen.

"No...well, actually...I know you just got back the other day, but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission...like old times." Natsu said with slight nervousness showing.

"Sure, Natsu. Why are you so nervous?" Lisanna asked curiously. She read him like a book; Natsu hadn't changed as much as she had feared from two years ago. While she was glad he hadn't changed much, she was concerned by how nervous Natsu was acting with her. She knew she wouldn't get a straight answer out of him, but any clues could help.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I'm just tired." Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"I see, how about we be ready to leave in one hour?" Lisanna asked deciding to drop the issue. She would have plenty of time on their mission to figure it out.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said. Lisanna returned to the kitchen to tell Mirajane about her mission. Natsu turned to his food and saw Happy looking at him funny.

"What is it, Happy?" Natsu asked curious.

"You lllllllllike her." he said choking back his laughs.

"So what? You llllllllike Charle." Natsu said imitating him.

"Your mean, Natsu!" Happy cried while flying away.

"It was only a joke." Natsu said dumbfounded at Happy's response. Natsu then turned to his food that was going cold.

"Lisanna!" Happy cried as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Happy?" She asked as she held him.

"Natsu is being mean." Happy cried in her arms.

"You started it." Natsu argued from across the room. If Natsu wasn't angry before, he was now.

"I'm sure it will be alright, Happy. What did he do?" Lisanna asked comforting Happy.

"He yelled out...that I liked Charle. Now the entire guilds gonna know!" Happy complained making sure to whisper the private parts of his statement.

"I don't think you need to worry about that too much. So, why did he say it?" she asked Happy as if he had been the child behind an evil deed. Happy looked over at Natsu and saw him staring daggers at him while eating his food. Deciding to get the final blow in their fight, Happy leaned up and whispered into Lisanna's ear.

Natsu sat there frozen in place. He stared daggers into Happy as he talked. Thanks to his enhanced hearing he heard Happy talk. He felt then tension escalate very quickly. The moment Happy finished whispering Natsu dropped the silverware he had been holding. If staring somebody down couldn't kill, Natsu was about to make it possible.

He had been so focused on Happy that he didn't notice Lisanna. Now a faint blush dusted her cheeks. When she heard the news she had been amused and exhilarated. It was like Happy to make such accusations, but never had Natsu been so angered by him saying it. She let out a laugh which got the attention of both Natsu and happy.

"If that's all, you two shouldn't be fighting about it. Somebody apologize." Lisanna said. Though to her dismay neither of them budge, though Happy felt a guilt creeping into him. "Fine, I'm sure you two will work it out. I'm going to go get my gear. Were still going, right Natsu?"

Natsu had forgotten entirely about the mission at that point. He set aside his anger and realized the embarrassment he was feeling. He felt he was blushing and that it was quite obvious by how everyone was now looking at him. Gathering himself, he felt he could barely manage to say a word. "Y...yeah."

"Wait, Lisanna! Take me with you." Happy cried out realizing she was leaving him with Natsu.

* * *

Less than an hour later Lisanna returned with Happy entail. The blue Exceed barely said a word, but it was obvious he felt guilty. She stepped inside and saw Natsu had been joined by Erza and Lucy, though he didn't look to engaged himself. Being a bit worried, she stepped towards their table.

"I'm ready, Natsu." she said which seemed to get him out of his mind.

"Oh, where are you two going?" Lucy asked intrigued.

"Were going on a mission to...do you even have a mission picked out, Natsu?" Lisanna asked realizing they didn't have one.

"No, why don't you pick one out." Natsu said from his spot. He had yet to look at Lisanna directly.

Lucy studied Natsu interested. He hadn't asked her to go on the mission, which had been a first if she recalled correctly. Looking at Natsu it had been obvious something was going on that she had missed. She entertained the idea of asking to go along, but if he wanted her t go he would have asked. Before she could say anything she Happy stop forward.

"Natsu..." Happy said scared of what he would do. Natsu glanced towards the Exceed and saw he was trembling. Natsu was mad with him still, but he saw he obvious felt guilty. "..I'm s...sorry. Please forgive me."

Natsu just stared at him. He kept his unwavering face while he stared him down. He wasn't ready to forgive him and the ramifications of his actions were yet to be seen. Leaving no sign of emotions in his voice he replied. "We'll see..."

Natsu then got up and walked towards Lisanna who had a mission in hand. The two soon left on their mission and left Happy in the guild. Once they left Happy broke down in tears.

"Why, Natsu? Lisanna? You guys just leave without me? I said I was sorry. Is leaving me with Lucy some sick punishment? WHY!?" Happy cried.

"I'm right here." she said ticked off at him.

"It'll be okay, Happy. Come here." Erza said grabbing Happy and pulling him into her chestplate. Happy cried in pain as he tried to escape her grasps. Lucy found the scene to be quiet amusing.

"That's what you get." she remarked evilly.

"Come here, Lucy. I'm in a happy mood today. In fact everyone can have a hug today." Erza said and grabbed Lucy. Lucy and Happy were now both struggling against Erza's hold and she showed no signs of letting up. Many of the other guild members started to leave at the point in fear of Erza. "Since Natsu is gone on a mission, why don't we go on, Lucy?"

"Sure, just let go of me first." Lucy said. Erza and Lucy went on a mission and brought along the depressed Happy.

* * *

Natsu and Lisanna walked towards the train station in silence. The quietness was eating away at both of them. Natsu hadn't a clue of what to say; his mind was a jumble of thoughts. Lisanna basically knew at that point he was interested and she still wanted to go on the mission with him. It seemed to him that she was also interested, but he couldn't be so sure.

At this point if she wasn't interested he could only dream of them being friends like before. Thanks to Happy things had gone way faster than he liked. Things were out of his hands and the helplessness that came with was horrifying. He could ask her then or wait until she come forward. His indifference would continue until somebody else answered his internal struggle.

"You haven't said a word, Natsu. Is it because of what Happy told me?" Lisanna asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. The wait was killing her. She hoped it was true, but she didn't know what she would do if it was a lie.

"Yeah." he replied. Lisanna looked at him and had an idea on how to get him more enthusiastic.

"So, is it true the you want to be...my boyfriend, Natsu?" she said looking for some life in him. Of course, as she predicted, Natsu became flustered at the statement. Lisanna felt herself blush a bit as well.

"Ah...well..." Natsu mumbled out. In his hysteria he heard Lisanna laugh.

"You know your still cute when your embarrassed." Lisanna said remembering their times together. Natsu just stared off thinking of her statement. Her statement brought up a flood of memories that reminded him of their time together. He hadn't thought much about his past with Lisanna since her death. They still brought on a flood of bad memories, but he found them bearable. With more confidence than before he found words to actually say.

"Well...I am your friend...and I'm a boy...so I guess that I am your boyfriend." he said. He knew that wasn't the question, but the flood of childhood memories gave him the idea.

"You know that's not what I mean, but it is nice to see you haven't forgotten about me completely." Lisanna said. She had been worried Natsu had forgotten about their past entirely in dealing with her death. It was a relief to see he hadn't.

"Of course I didn't forget. Your my best friend, I'd never forget you." Natsu said with complete honesty.

Lisanna was touched. Natsu wasn't trying to be sweet in any sense, he was just being honest.

"Lisanna?" Natsu asked worried. When he finished talking Lisanna had gotten lost in thought. He had been worried he said something wrong and immediately looked to fix it.

"Sorry." she said realizing she had gotten distracted.

"Did I say something wrong?" Natsu asked her worried.

"No, you said it just...perfectly." she said which earned a confused look from Natsu. She laughed at his attempt to understand what just happened. "You never did answer my question, Natsu. You can think about it some. Why don't you give me your answer over dinner once we finish the mission."

It took Natsu a moment, but he caught on to what she was saying. He flashed a big smile and it seemed he had gotten over the rotten mood he had been in all morning. He finally felt the pit of nervousness inside of him go away and he had been he happiest he had been since her return.

"Aye!"

* * *

A man with black hair sat on the edge of a cliff sat looking out towards the ocean. He had blue eyes with white slits. He wore a tattered black cloak and tattered black pants that had seen years of wear. He had long ago throw away his shirt. As he looked upon the setting sun, the other occupant of the lonely island came up from behind him.

"I haven't seen you in a few weeks." the first man said. It wasn't surprising to either of them the second man had approached.

"I had a lot to think about." he said in calmly.

"Isn't that always the case." the man over looking the ocean said.

"I feel he may be coming very soon." he said now earning an eyebrow raised by the first man.

"If that is the case then I should take the chance to move on with my life." he said standing up.

"What will you do once you leave here?" he asked in curiosity.

"I don't know. I wish to hear the truth from my father, but finding him is easier said than done. I may join a guild until then. I don't know much about the outside world, but now I can take a chance to take part in it." he said turning around.

"Well, whatever you do, I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

How does it sound? Romance is not my expertise. In my opinion it is kinda cute. Trying to depict the emotions of people accurately is pretty hard and you can expect they will be a bit out of character. I am trying my best to keep them as close to character as possible. Please point out any irregularities if you notice any.

I also feel inclined to say I don't hate Lucy. I know the majority likes the Nalu pairing, but I personally like Nali better. If I was writing the story to the majorities opinion I would write Nalu, but I can't write a story I don't like myself, so that is why I choose Nali. As for Lucy's character I actually like her a lot, except for the fact she is throw around a lot for fan service. You can not deny the fact she provides a great deal of fan service. I am not saying it's entirely bad, but I feel her character is more shallow because of it. This my personnel opinion and if you disagree, that's okay. Were humans, we disagree, but if your gonna give me crap about it then I will not stand for it.

I try to keep an update about myself on my profile. That way you guys know how far along I am with the next chapters and if I will be gone for weeks at a time.

Thanks for reading and all reviews are appreciated as long as they are constructive.


	2. Infuriating Clients

"Were almost there, Natsu." Lisanna said to the sick mass deemed Natsu. He just let out a another moan. Of course, during the two years away Natsu had yet to get over his motion sickness. After a grueling five minutes the train arrived at the station and the two got off. Natsu, now on solid ground, was ready for the mission.

"Eh, Lisanna. What is our mission anyways?" Natsu asked realizing he had no clue what they were even doing.

"The son of a wealthy businessman is transporting an important item to another city. We are to go along and protect the package from any bandits that would intercept the convoy. Sounds easy enough and the pay is very good." she said noting the two hundred thousand jewel reward.

"Just some bandits. I was hoping to fight somebody strong." Natsu said disappointed.

"You never know. There could be some Mages too. Just don't destroy the package or anything else if you could, Natsu." Lisanna said remembering his destructive tendencies.

"Yeah. Well hurry up, Lisanna. I want to get this mission on the road." Natsu shouted running ahead. Lisanna was amused by his impatience. She followed behind him until he finally stopped realizing he didn't where he was going. Lisanna happily pointed it out and it was just a short walk to a manor overlooking the city.

They approached the manor and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door was opened by the Butler. He stood just a little taller than Natsu and was entirely bald; he had grown an impressive gray mustache which had been the only hair remaining on his face.

"May I help you." he asked impassively.

"Yes, were the Mages from Fairy Tail. Were here for the mission." Lisanna answered as Natsu stood as patiently as he could.

"Ah, yes. Please step in and I shall show you to the Master." he said letting them in and leading them through the halls. After what had been minutes he turned into a room that resembled a small library that had a set of doors at one side.

"Please wait here. I shall see if the Master is ready for you." the Butler said as stepped through the doors. He returned very quickly and motioned towards the open door. "The Master will see you now."

"Good afternoon. Please, have a seat." the man behind the desk called out. The young man behind the desk appeared to be a very tall man. He easily stood a foot above Natsu and he hadn't even seen the man stand. He had slick blond hair and blue eyes. His nose was small and pointed and he had a smile that showed the greed and self-loving he contained.

As his guest entered the room he had observed every move they made towards the chairs. He had looked over Natsu swiftly and then studied Lisanna as if she had been an intricate painting on the wall. Natsu paid no attention to it, but Lisanna had seen his stared and tried her best to not show her discomfort. The two sat down and the man introduced himself.

"My name is Atticus Whittaker. I was the one who requested the assistance from Fairy Tail." he stated.

"Yes, we are from Fairy Tail. My name is Lisanna Strauss."

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said hating the formality he half-tried acting with.

"Ah, the famous Salamander. I have heard much about you. I have heard of a Mirajane Strauss, but never of Lisanna Strauss. I am surprised I have never heard of a Mage as beautiful as you are." he said.

His last sentence caught Natsu's eye and it gave him a weird feeling in his gut. Lisanna had seen the type of man he was before. He was a self-centered, greedy bastard that saw women as nothing, but a display to gawk at. Many women would willingly lowered themselves to that level in order to have access to untold amounts of wealth, but Lisanna wasn't somebody you could simply buy over.

"Mira is my older sister. Now if you could explain the details of our mission." Lisanna said hoping to speed the meeting along.

"Of course. Would you two like a drink? Alfred, why don't you fetch us some refreshments." Atticus ordered his servant.

"Yes, sir." he said before leaving.

"Allow me to play some music. This record player has been in my family for generations. My Father, his Father and even his Father used this record player while doing business. It is as if it had been a part of our families success. Very soon I shall take over my Father's roll and I shall be the head our families business. Then, someday I shall have my own son that will make use of this same record player." Atticus had pulled out an old record and played it on the old fashion record player.

Alfred, as the butler had been called, brought in several glasses and poured a substance into each. Natsu observed the drink and gave it a smell. Confident it wouldn't kill him he took a drink and immediately spat it out. Atticus paid no attention to him as he drank it himself. Taking from Natsu's example, Lisanna set hers aside.

"That's a nice story and all, but can you tell us what our job is now." Natsu said impatiently trying to get rid of the foul taste he had.

"I need you two to protect a special heirloom of our family. Tomorrow I shall be signing the papers that will allow me to take over the family business. That package must arrive at the meeting place at all cost. I shall be leaving in the next half hour to take care of some early business. The precession with this item will be leaving in two hours once they are prepared. I shall meet be waiting in the city tonight for you two to arrive and when you do you shall receive the reward."

"Since you will be leaving soon we should leave you to get ready." Lisanna said standing up.

"No need to rush. Just in case, my life is also in danger. Enemy businessmen could use this moment to try and take our fortune. Perhaps Miss Lisanna should accompany me just in case." Atticus said endearingly to the female Mage.

"If your life is in danger, then Natsu should accompany you. He is much more capable than I am."

"Don't worry. I won't let anybody near you." Natsu said reassuringly.

"Never mind then. This package is of much more concern to me and will need both of you. Alfred will show you to the wagons taking the package and I will be off." Alistair said as Natsu and Lisanna followed Alfred out of the office. Atticus thought that he would just have to try harder, because nobody would deny him what he wanted.

Natsu and Lisanna were shown to where the wagons were being loaded. They had two hours to spare so they sat in the shade of a tree near the loading area. They had offered to help, but they insisted they had everything handled.

The two sat in silence in the shade of a tree. They were both startled from their recent meeting. Natsu couldn't shake the feeling he had. When he had called Lisanna beautiful he had gotten the feeling. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful, because she certainly was in Natsu's opinion. Rather that the idea of somebody else calling her that bothering him. He also saw the way he had stared at her the entire time. Then asking her to accompany him to their destination. It had been clear the man was making a move on her.

The thought of the two together brought a distasteful smile to his face. Along with his disapproving face he felt a pang of anger and jealousy. Just as he had gotten Lisanna back, others were already trying to take her away. The thought of her leaving again was painful, but knowing she was gone and was still alive was a different pain. She was alive, yet out of his grasps; a constant, heart tearing torture in actuality.

Lisanna sat in thought of the meeting as well. She knew the man would only try again and that reasoning with him was highly unlikely. He was a spoiler rich kid; he had everything handed to him on golden platters. He would hardly take her denying him very well and that would only lead to more problems and headaches. She only wanted a nice and simple mission with Natsu. Had that been too much to ask for?

Looking to distract herself she turned to Natsu. He had a distasteful look that captured her interest. It wasn't him to be upset about something in such a way. The look on his face was truly something that made her a bit worried; anger with underlying pain. Not liking the Natsu before her, she tried to bring him from his thoughts.

"Hey, Natsu?" she asked gently and worriedly.

"Eh, Sorry. I was busy thinking. What did you need?" he said burying his emotions.

"That's new. You were thinking." Lisanna said letting out some laughs at his expense. Natsu acted visibly hurt, but just happy to see she was in happier mood. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. What were you thinking about?"

"Just about the guy who hired us. I have bad feeling about him." Natsu admitted.

"I don't like him either. Let's just get through this dealing with him as little as possible. Once we arrive at the city tonight we can collect our payment and be done with him." Lisanna said, but Natsu just sat their in thought. She tried desperately to think of a way to make him cheer up. Doing so, she remembered the times she had listened to his stories and the way Natsu had always portrayed them. He always got into them and he had forgotten all his worries in the process. "Natsu, you think you could tell me a story? I'd like to hear more about the mission's you've been on."

"Sure! Now what to tell you..." Natsu thought immediately forgetting his troubles and focusing on one of his recent missions. After a few moments of deciding he picked out their mission to take out Oracion Seis. Natsu went on about their mission with the Blue Pegasus and Cait shelter. For the two hours Natsu had entertained Lisanna with his outlandish storytelling. She knew he was exaggerating, but she couldn't bring herself to destroy his claims. She just sat and enjoyed his presence.

As they had been told, after two hours the caravan had left and they set the storytelling off for later; focusing on the task at hand. There were three wagons filled with whatever their client needed. The two walked in the middle of the wagons so they could easily protect any of them. With Natsu's heightened sense of smell they would easily know if anybody had been close enough to prove dangerous.

The trip went on for hours. They went through two small villages; neither of them being the destination the Mage's hoped for. Just before the sun began setting on the horizon they came to the edge of a big city that was thankfully their destination. Natsu pouted in disappointment. He hadn't seen a single enemy on the way he could have fought with. Lisanna was just happy to have arrived and ready to get the mission over with.

"Good! It looks like everything went okay." Atticus exclaimed as the carriages arrived in front of the hotel he was renting. Lisanna walked with Natsu entail to him in order to finish things up.

"Yes, we had no interruptions. If we can have our pay we will be heading out." Lisanna said plainly.

"Wait a moment, dear. I must check the package first." Atticus said walking to the carriage which he opened up and stepped in. In curiosity Natsu followed him and looked into the back of the carriage. Lisanna followed also to see what was so important they needed to guard. Atticus opened the safe and brought out a pen.

Atticus held the pen as if he was holding an ancient artifact in his hands. To Natsu and Lisanna, it was just...a pen. Atticus stepped out of the carriage and brought it to full display for them. He was clearly memorized by it's presence and nothing had managed to steal his eye from it. It had been the first time he truly to his eyes off of Lisanna when she had been in his presence.

"Truly beautiful, isn't it?" he said with clear admiration.

"It's...a pen." Natsu said missing the clear glory Atticus saw in it.

"I wouldn't expect an impudent fellow like yourself to understand. You must clearly see it, Miss Lisanna. It is as glorious as your beauty, as I'm sure you know. This was the same pen my Father and his Father and even his Father used when taking over the family business. It is the beginning key to our families success and if I am to start out with any chance, I must sign the contracts with this pen tomorrow." Atticus stated earning annoying glances from the two.

"I can understand sentimentality, but this is a bit extreme. It's not like the pen made the business successful, it was the people running it." Lisanna said.

"Ha. If only it was that simple. Other businesses have failed while ours has remained successful. That's proof enough that I need to use this pen. Now, you have a long day. Why don't you join me for dinner? I only have the finest of meal prepared." Atticus said holding his hand out towards Lisanna.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to get our pay and be on our way." she stated with no intentions on dinning with the man.

"Fine then. Follow me and I shall give you your payment." Atticus said walking inside with no intention of giving up. The two stayed in the foyer while Atticus walked upstairs and came back carrying a suitcase.

"Here is your entire payment." Atticus said handing over the suitcase which Lisanna checked.

"It's all here. We'll be on our way then." Lisanna stated turning to leave.

"Hold on a second. I highly suggest you take my offer. You can have lavishing food and a fine bed to rest in tonight." Atticus said stepping in between them and the door. Natsu had enough. The sight of the man brought a disgusting taste to his mouth and him pressing these matter's further pushed his frustration over the line.

"We said no and the answer is still no. Now get out of our way." Natsu stated firmly.

"It's not as if I was asking you in the first place. Why would I choose to dine with a brute like yourself? No sense of class or gentleness. Somebody like Miss Lisanna here should only have the best. Now I shall ask again, will you be joining me?" Atticus said looking towards Lisanna. Natsu was about to take the guy out, but he had waited in interest for Lisanna's own answer. Looking at her she had become quite angry herself.

"No. I don't care if you could buy me anything I ever wanted, because you can't buy what I want. Don't think that you can talk down to Natsu either. Just because your family is rich doesn't mean you get the right to put people down. I would pick Natsu any day over you. Your the one lacking any sort of class and gentleness here. Let's go, Natsu." Lisanna said grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her. They left Atticus in a fit of anger, but he soon dropped it knowing he could women far more beautiful than she had been.

Lisanna stormed down the street with no destination in mind. She was still dragging Natsu who was surprised by her outburst. Lisanna had always been a gentle person, but she could also be feisty. It wasn't something he wanted to or intended to get on the receiving end of.

"Lisanna? Can you stop walking?" Natsu called out from behind her. Realizing she was dragging him along she stopped and let go of him.

"Sorry, I got carried away." she said.

"It's alright. Are you okay now?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. It's just that he just so infuriating. I couldn't stand it any longer."

"I know. I was about to blow too. Just be glad we got paid and out of their." Natsu said looking at the brighter side of things.

"I know." she said.

"Let's get some food and a place to rest." Natsu said looking for a restaurant.

"That sounds good. It has been a long day." she said as she stepped up beside him and walked down the street in search of a restaurant.

"I'm still kinda mad though. We didn't get to fight anybody today." Natsu said lingering on that yet.

"Is that all you ever care about?" she asked with a laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A bit shorter than I would like, but it was a nice place to stop.

Thanks for reading everyone.


	3. Peaceful Slumbers

Natsu walked down the street looking for an open restaurant. Seeing one on the street corner he stepped in with Lisanna following. Stepping in they saw a few people inside; just one or two couples eating and a few people conversing at the bar. A waiter escorted them to a table and the two ordered their food. They were both starving and craving of something edible.

Natsu sat in thought of his day. Besides their arrogant client and the dreaded morning train ride, he had one of his best days in a very long time. Even after all the downfalls the day held, he managed to have a great time. Lisanna got him out of all his funks; it was as if she had never left all those years ago.

She would listen intently to his stories. He had yet to encounter someone who enjoyed them as much as her. In fact, telling them to her made it all the more worthwhile. In fear of remembering the painful past he had given his storytelling a rest. Now that she had returned he could pick up his once favorable habit. In doing so he found it more enjoyable than ever before.

He had forgotten the way she would get lost in his stories. The world no longer mattered. It was only him and her. She would listen in silent bliss and Natsu would talk in a theatrical madness. She would smile, laugh, and even become disgusted at the more distasteful parts. But throughout it all Natsu had once again become acquainted with her serene gaze. It was then he realized the beauty of whom he had long missed. It was foolish of him to have fully missed it before, he knew she was gorgeous, but when she was lost in his world it had become perfectly clear to him. Her eyes were ones of an endearing manner and unmatched in beauty. The blue hue it held was one deeper and farther reaching than of any ocean he had seen. She would get lost in his illustrious tales and he would get lost in the depth of her eyes.

All too soon the stories would end and he would have to look away. He wished they could continue forever. The sight of her was one he would never grow tired of. On that use to bring him pain now brought an undying happiness and satisfaction. A feeling he felt at the very core of his being, one that filled the previously gaping hole of his heart even more.

The answer was clear, he only needed to open his eyes to see it. It wasn't another tormenting dream, it was reality. Lisanna had returned and she was within his very grasps. Not again, fate would not grab her away again.

The two ate in a welcomed silence. The kind known by couples who have spent years in companionship. Once finished they paid for the meal and went in search of an Inn. Once they left, Natsu decided to strike before fate had acted once again. They walked in the lamplight of the cobblestone street until Natsu had found the starting point he was comfortable with.

"Thank you, Lisanna." Natsu spoke quietly. It was late and sleep hung to his being. Lisanna, slightly surprised by his words, looked his way and smiled. Doing so banished all ideas of sleep.

"Sure, what for exactly?" she had questioned in a growing curiosity.

"You know, for coming along with me." Natsu said as if it had been obvious.

"There's no need to thank me. You invited me, so I should be thanking you." Lisanna said with her usual kindness. The two continued walking, Natsu was yet marveled by the her kindness which seemed to hold no limits. After thinking his next steps through, he had confronted the main task at hand.

"I suppose you want my answer then. We did just have dinner and all." Natsu said earning a startled response from her. She remembered their morning ordeal and a blush came to cover her cheeks. She got caught up in everything else that she had forgotten her earlier proposal.

"You know that the mission isn't over quite yet." she said with a creeping nervousness. Now that she remembered, she wanted the answer. In fact, the wait so far had been killing her once acknowledged. She had no clue if Happy was lying that morning or telling the truth. Now that she had a taste of what she had missed, she couldn't face a possible rejection. After all, it had been two years and it was easily possible he had moved on, a fact she found hard to bare. She continued walking besides him, but only staring straight ahead.

"I know, but I have my answer now. Unless you want to wait to hear it." Natsu said noting her growing distress. Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of the road.

"Alright, w-what is it?" she said while looking downwards. Natsu heard the sorrow rising in her voice. Only then it became apparent the hell she had been through. All day he had dragged her along and all because he was too foolish to see the truth. Seeking to console her, he grabbed for her hand.

Doing so caused her to look up. The thought of rejection that had completely clouded her thoughts and his action had taken her by surprise. She felt somewhat relieved at the embrace, but then again, it could be a way of letting her go nicely. It could only be answered by him. It was then she noticed a grin appearing on his face and the usual nervousness accompanying it.

"Of course I want to be your boyfriend. Only if you to want to be my girlfriend though." Natsu said with an uncanny grin and with his free hand he began scratching the back of his neck.

Her brain took several moments to process his words. As soon as she sorted her thoughts out, she realized what she had heard. Relief and joy flooded her. Immediately she buried herself in Natsu's arms. She wrapped her arms around him and refused to let go. Natsu was caught off gaurd, but welcomed her nonetheless.

"Of course, Natsu." she said and held him even tighter. Natsu held for a bit and saw something that caused him dismay. The reason was easily guessable and gave Natsu an undesired feeling of guilt.

"Sorry, I made you wait all day for my answer. It must have been tearing you apart." Natsu said wiping a tear from cheek.

"No, I made myself worry for no reason. Let's just find a place to stay for the night." She said wiping her eyes. Almost instantly a happy smile made it's way to her face. Natsu found himself in glee and the nervousness that plagued him had disappeared. The two walked down the street again and went in search of an Inn. Natsu had been more than happy to let her cling to his arm in the chilling night.

* * *

The two found a small Inn at the edge of town. It was the only one they found to be open or to have an open room. It was the busy season and rooms were booked up all over town. All they needed was a place to sleep and it had been an adventure to find the one they had. Though, in Natsu's opinion, a place to sleep meant more than one bed.

Stepping in he saw a single bed and a chair in the corner. When the lady had mentioned the rooms had very few provisions, she really did mean very few, but it would be enough to last them until morning. There was also a small bathroom with the bare necessities.

It wasn't that Natsu didn't want to share a bed, but the fact that he had ventured into new territories. He didn't know where he was standing, and the last thing he wanted was to seem like another pompous perv. Things already had a bit of a rocky start and his previous endeavor had left her with tears. A sight he already hated and never intended to cause again.

The two walked in and Lisanna took an immediate shower. Natsu plopped himself on the chair in the corner and sat in thought. If it hadn't been a record before, it certainly was now. He found himself conscious of every move he now made and unfortunately it caused him to think more than he had done ever before. He hoped it would have been just a phase and the constant thinking would subside. He was a man of action and one that acted whenever the mood struck. Luckily for him, the unusual caution would subside by morning.

Before he knew it, Lisanna was dressed and out of the shower. She had seen he was deep in thought of something, she knew it had been unusual for him to do such things, but the look he had was one to see. Thinking wasn't first nature to him, and the face wasn't either. He had been staring at the floor without reason and his face was mashed up, as if he was squinting to see something far away. Certainly a face that gave him no credit. Lisanna let a small laugh escape bringing him back to reality.

"I'm done. Are you going to shower?" she had asked.

"Nah. I'm too tired for it right now." Natsu said leaning back in the chair.

"Well you don't intend on sleeping in the chair do you?" Lisanna said before he could close his eyes.

"Ah, well...you wouldn't me mind sleeping with yo...I mean sleeping in the bed with you." Natsu said hurriedly. Thoughts instantly ran to his head and the blush appeared as always promised. He whispered a silent curse to Gildarts for such images flashing before him; they weren't helping him at all.

Lisanna saw his nervousness and as always spotted the blush adorning his cheeks. She found it odd he would have given her the entire bed in the first place. Numerous times before her assumed death, Natsu had found his way into her bed and had zero problems with it at all. In fact, she had been bothered by his overly friendly actions at first, but had grown use to his antics.

"Of course not. It's not like you haven't slipped into my bed before. You didn't forget that, did you." Lisanna said and the look of realization had crept to his face. She smiled knowing she had been right.

"Sorry, I had forgotten about that until now." Natsu said embarrassed.

"I can't believe you forgot that you had slept in a woman's bed, but it is you after all." she said jokingly.

"That was a long time ago and it's not like it had been anything." he argued in his own defense.

"Fine then. Hurry up, I want to get to sleep. And there is no reason for you to act any differently Natsu. I like you the way you are and honestly, thinking doesn't suit you too well." she said squarely. She laid down in bed and left Natsu at a lose of words. She had been right and he couldn't dispute her claim. Begrudgingly he shut the light off and clambered into bed. As soon as he laid down, sleep was knocking at his door.

As quickly as the two had fallen asleep the two awoke. Lisanna was the first to awake and failed to move from her comfortable position. Natsu had moved around the night and ended up with his arms around her, or at least she had presumed it was in his sleep. His grasp was warm and comforting, exactly what she had presumed of the fire dragon slayer. Much to her dismay, Natsu had risen quickly after her and backed away once he noticed the intimate position he had engaged her in.

"Sorry, Lisanna. I didn't mean to do that. It must have happened while I was sleeping." he said in a rushed worry.

"I told you to be yourself, Natsu. There's no need to be so shy about anything. I know you didn't mean too and I didn't mind it too much either." she said.

"I guess I'm still a little nervous about things. It's different from before and I'm just adjusting, but don't worry. I'll be fine in no time! Let's hurry and get back to the guild." he said optimistically changing the subject, pretending to have missed her last sly comment.

"Yeah, Mira and Elf must be worried sick by now. How are we going to tell everyone?" she asked with her a new found worry. It had been easy for her so far, but telling the guild and her siblings wouldn't blow over as easily. Especially with Elfman and his ridiculously protective nature. Natsu saw her now frazzled state and couldn't help a grin.

"Don't worry. It will be easy, there's no reason to be nervous." Natsu said mockingly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Holy Cow! It's been a while and I blame school for that. I have been far more busier than I had ever anticipated. It's pretty short, but it had a lot of progression. Sorry for the wait, but don't think I'll have the next chapter out any sooner, unless I feel the desire to write.

How did it sound? Any and all feedback is necessary and desired. I want to keep it cute and romantic without getting cheesy. I hate writing cheesy stuff and I feel that I may have ridden that border in this chapter. Or was it too dramatic or out-of-character? I seem to have a habit of making things overly dramatic. Also remember that their characters have changed a bit and I am trying to show that change.

Depending on people's opinions this chapter may be subject to being edited.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
